


Against All Odds

by windyswind



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Bottom Clark, Daddy Kink, M/M, Top Bruce
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:11:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6963760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windyswind/pseuds/windyswind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What could happen between a billionaire and a reporter</p><p>Wayne总裁 X Kent小记者的洒糖日常故事</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. one

Chapter 1 

“My boy，有找到你喜欢的吗？”慵懒低沉的男音从上方传来，楼上明亮的灯光被他壮阔的身材挡了大半，留下一沿着梯级迤逦而下的影子。

在地下酒窖里面对数十排酒架迷失了半天的小记者抬头，有点委屈地抱怨道：“你明知道我根本不懂配酒，还故意指使我下来。”虽然因为距离和角度的关系，来人只能脑补小记者那微微噘嘴的样子，但他已经直接将其理解成明晃晃的撒娇。

“或者，我只是想找个借口跟你独处。”Bruce Wayne拾级而下，一路走到Clark Kent身旁，搂住他肩膀，在他润泽饱满的唇上啄了一下。“你知道，我无法忍受一晚上都不能碰你。”

这个短促的亲吻在Clark Kent看来可有点太敷衍了。“Mr Wayne，你的言行并不一致。或者需要更多的诚意才能说服我。”

Bruce Wayne从不让他失望。

阴凉的地下酒窖里，两个高大的男人躲在灯光昏暗的角落拥吻，地上的影子也紧密地融成一体，无分你我。Mr Wayne的唇舌攻势既强蛮又高超，Clark双手攀着他厚实的肩膀，忘形地与他交缠。当Bruce终于心满意足地放开他时，Clark已是浑身发烫，呼吸凌乱。

他坚信，只有Bruce Wayne才能把一个法式热吻搞得比一场性交更使人心醉神迷，脑袋空白。当然他永远不会告诉他的总裁男朋友这一点，毕竟他在这方面的自大完全不需要Clark的锦上添花。

Bruce的目光飞快地扫过架上的酒瓶，很快就挑出了两瓶，不消说肯定是价格不菲的年份和品牌。Clark不太在意这个——要他说还不如Martha在肯萨斯乡下酿的果酒好喝——他环视四周，突然道：“这里跟我想象的不一样。”

“嗯？”

“亿万富翁庄园的地下室。”Clark补充道。“我一直都好奇里面会藏着什么。”

“私人牢狱和刑具？性爱游乐场？酒池肉林？高尔夫球场？”Bruce随口说。

“不不不，不是这种穷奢极欲。显富，但缺乏创意。我觉得一个以高科技建成的犯罪信息处理中心就挺不错的。”Clark假装思考过后，一本正经地答道，蔚蓝眼眸里却满是笑意。

“我的大型酒窖对你来说太普通了吗？为了我英俊的小男朋友，我可以考虑把韦恩庄园的地下改造成超级英雄基地。”Bruce不忘加上一句：“只要Alfred同意。”

“我怀疑Pennyworth先生会在任何情况下同意你把韦恩庄园地下挖空，但孩子们会喜欢这个主意的。说起来，我们得赶紧上去，他们差不多该怀疑我们是不是失踪了。”

他们才不会有任何怀疑。

Bruce没有道出心中所想，与Clark一同上楼回到了饭厅里面。

毕竟，只要看一眼Clark那被彻底疼爱过的红肿嘴唇，他们就能明白庄园的男主人和他的客人——或许该称作未来的另一男主人——去干了什么好事。

 

这个平安夜晚上过得比Clark Kent预期的更温馨惬意。他本打算谢绝Bruce的邀请，回肯萨斯老家与爸爸妈妈在壁炉前过一个暖烘烘的、充满老故事和节庆音乐的夜晚，但Martha和Jonathan另有旅行计划，Martha还笑眯眯地告诉他应该多与他的新男友相处，增进感情。

新男友。

Clark咀嚼这陌生的三个字。女朋友，是的，他曾经有过一些，包括读书时期的初恋，和后来的报社工作伙伴Lois Lane，尽管最后都无疾而终。但男朋友不是他熟悉的概念。该死，在遇到Bruce Wayne之前他根本不知道自己是个双性恋。

更遑论，现在谈论的对象是一个年纪比他大上一轮，英俊强壮又性感得过分的哥谭王子。任何女人的梦中情人，但不会是Clark，一个将面容隐藏在粗框眼镜下，笨拙又平凡的小记者。在LexCorp举办的酒会相遇之前，Clark所能预见的与Bruce Wayne的最大接触，不过是几句有关绯闻或时事的访问，公开场合里的一瞥而已。

这是一个好例子，证明命运永远超过你的想象。

区区三个月后，他就来到了韦恩庄园，与Bruce Wayne，还有Bruce那如父如友的管家和年轻的养子们共度一个属于家人的节日。

他们一起品尝了管家Alfred Pennyworth精心炮制、水准堪比六星酒店的圣诞大餐。养子们随即为甜品展开了一场争夺搏斗（次子庄严宣称他是为了极品小甜饼才愿意拨冗参加圣诞聚餐）。Bruce完全没有阻止的意思，好整以暇地跟Clark喝茶（他悄悄告诉Clark他早就偷走一部分小甜饼，就放在他的房间里，并邀请Clark稍晚来共享。Clark表示这套路深得让人不得不自愿上钩），任由他们闹了个天翻地覆。最后战争因为Alfred的一声轻咳和一盘新出炉的小甜饼而结束。

然后他们移师电影室，一同观赏了一部（据称已绝版，但三子总有他的手段拿到的）灰幽灵圣诞特辑电影（幼子强调他对幼稚情节的鄙视，但他看得比谁都专注）。电影结束时已快凌晨时分，但在他们各自回房休息前，长子不忘提醒他们那棵华美璀璨的圣诞树下有很多空袜子，而他预期这些袜子很快就会变得胀鼓鼓。

回到Bruce的主卧后，Bruce沉痛发现他偷藏小甜饼的地方只剩下几个罗宾鸟玩偶。Clark还没来得及安慰他，就已经被推倒在大床上。

“没有了小甜饼，我只好用其他的手段把我的男孩留下来了。”Bruce如是宣告，然而尚未来得及施展他所谓的手段，Clark已经把他也拉倒在床上，一边亲他的嘴唇一边解他衬衫的扣子。。

Clark的心情高涨，不但因为即将进行的运动，更因为这个晚上Bruce介绍他认识的几个人。

这些都是Bruce爱着的人。

他们的年纪和际遇截然不同，他们都有着独特的个性，但他们都真诚地、友善地接纳了Clark。而Clark隐隐意识到，这一点比起花花公子的甜言蜜语，比起刺激的性爱马拉松，有着更加重大的意义。

缠绵的前戏过后，Bruce在深蓝色的床单上分开了他的双腿，温柔而缓慢地进入了他，在他耳畔呢喃着听不清的情话。而他伸臂抱住了男人的肩膀，感受着体内令他目眩神迷的强势存在，在持续的冲击下达到高潮。

当Clark在性爱过后倦极而睡时，他迷迷糊糊地想起两个月前两人决定交往的时候Bruce曾经说过的话。

他曾经以为那些不过是所有人都会在谈恋爱时因为气氛和多巴胺而说的戏言。

但也许，也许那些话比他以为的更加认真。


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark午夜惊醒......

Chapter 2 

“发生什么了？我好像听见巨响……”

“这是怎么回事？为什么突然天黑了？”

“是谁？是谁在后面跟着我？”

“不，求求你，我真的没有钱了，求你不要伤害我……”

“我不想死，我不想死！”

“天啊，有人可以帮我吗？”

“Help！”

“HELP！！！！！”

不，不要死。这不应该发生，我还可以救他们——

“Clark!”

熟悉的男音穿破迷雾，如闪电般击中了他。Clark猛地睁眼，暗黄的灯光里是Bruce英挺的轮廓，而他正一脸担忧地俯视着自己。

“Clark，你还好吗？”

有一瞬间Clark错觉还能听见千千万万杂乱惊恐的呼叫，幸好这种感觉随着身体知觉的恢复很快便消散，能听见的只有Bruce略带沙哑的声音和自己急速的呼吸声。他坐起身，吞咽了一下唾液，有些尴尬地对Bruce说：“别担心，我只是做了一个噩梦。”

他瞥了一眼床头柜的钟，现在是凌晨三点多。

“你突然翻腾挣扎，怎么都叫不醒，仿佛陷入了某种梦魇。”Bruce安抚性地捏了捏他臂膀。“一定是很可怕的噩梦。”

“嗯……大概是吧，我已经想不起来了。不要担心。”他对Bruce笑了笑。在大都会独自生活数年，他已经快忘记小时候夜半惊醒身边有人安慰的感觉了。

这种感觉，尤其是来源是眼前这个男人，还真不赖。

“Alfred的金句之一：治愈噩梦的良方是一杯热牛奶。等我三分钟？”Bruce起身，打算到厨房里替Clark准备一杯小时候万试万灵的良方，但Clark拉住了他。

“我觉得我有更好的治疗方案。”Clark微微探身过去，眼神烁烁，鼻尖对着男人穿着黑色短睡裤的胯间，吐出的气息都喷在了光滑的布料上。“一种更有用的牛奶。你觉得我应该试试吗，daddy？”

他的目光没有上抬，仿佛说话的对象并不是那个正要去给他泡牛奶的男人，而是男人腿间沉甸甸的“daddy”。Bruce几乎是瞬间就被激起了欲望，伸手拽住Clark凌乱柔软的卷发，又强迫自己放松力道揉了揉。

“是的，my boy，你应该试试。但daddy曾经教过你，如果想要得到什么，你应该怎么做？”

“我应该——”Clark跪做床边，扯下Bruce的裤头，那半硬的、不久前还在他体内肆虐的巨物迫不及待地弹了出来，尽管事后洗过澡，依稀还能闻到残留的麝腥气息。“——自己去努力争取。”

“Good boy。”Bruce尽力平稳气息说，不知是在赞赏孩子记得父亲的教诲，抑或是赞赏孩子毫不犹豫的长长的舔舐，从顶端到根部。

Clark没空要他澄清，他正忙着以舌头反复爱抚这根曾经给他带来无数快乐的凶器。先是用唾液湿润青筋怒勃的棒身，再将顶端含入嘴里，轻轻吮吸，分泌的前液润泽了他的嘴唇。两只与身材不成比例的小手捧住了囊袋，按压的动作仿佛在催促着牛奶的诞生。

单从视角效果而言，这样小心翼翼的争取和讨好已经足够冲击力，但贪心的daddy想要更多。Bruce微微向前顶了顶，在Clark配合的放松下一路高歌凯进，直至龟头压住了Clark的喉头。比起初次的笨拙，Clark已经从Bruce身上学到了许多。他用嘴唇包覆牙齿，透过收缩和放松口腔内壁与喉咙，带给对方无上的享受，双手亦积极爱抚那无缘进入他嘴里的后半部分。

室内只有一盏散发微弱黄光的台灯在发挥作用。从Bruce的角度看下去，Clark的神情专注，低垂的羽睫微微颤动，嘴巴被塞得满满的，两颊因为吸气而凹陷。

“Shit！”Bruce咒骂一声，这个小记者到底是怎么用天真乖巧的姿态理直气壮地行淫荡之事的？再这么下去，迟早有一天自己会死在他身上！

Clark吐出嘴里的阳物。“Daddy，我做错了吗？”他无辜地问，却意犹未尽似的舔了舔自己的嘴唇。

“不，你做的太好了。Daddy要给你奖励。”Bruce俯身，一手扶住他的后颈，狂乱地亲吻他，搅动他那灵巧的舌头，与之纠缠起舞。他尝到了自己的味道，那感觉可真称不上好，但他现在忙着品尝自己的小男友而没空去在乎这个。而他的另一只手已顺着Clark光滑柔韧的背脊往下，陷在了他丰满的两股之间。

上一次的入侵不过发生在数小时之前，虽然内射的液体已然清理干净，但肠道仍然保持着一定程度的湿软，并在感觉到男人手指的进入后马上热情地绞缠了上来，尽力地挽留着来客。

当扩张至两根手指都能进出如意的时候，Bruce放过了Clark的嘴巴，道：“还是得用一点润滑。”

“嗯啊……不用……我已经准备好了。”Clark低低呻吟了一声，脸上溢起绯色。

“看来有人快要等不及了。”Bruce如是说，心里明白这话说的是自己——天啊他已硬得快要爆炸，要不是想把今晚的第三发留在Clark的屁股里，他早就交代在Clark那爽得要命的口交里。

“Bruce……我要你，快点。”在Bruce的摆弄下，Clark被换成了坐在床沿，双腿屈曲压在胸前的姿势。为免他背脊受力过重，Bruce往他腰后塞了两个枕头。

“Daddy，求你。”Clark再一次道。

Bruce撸了几把Clark直挺挺敬礼的阳物，压着他的双腿，毫不犹豫地挺腰刺了进去。淫乱的小穴毫无困难地吞进了顶端，然后在Bruce的步步紧逼下，一点点地将剩余的尺寸迎了入去，直至Bruce的阴囊顶到了穴口，粗大捅到了Clark的最深处。

按照Bruce的习惯，这时候应该再说几句挑逗的下流话，但他已经忍得太久了，久得他什么都不想再说，只想把Clark狠狠地肏一顿，把他肏进床垫里，把他肏至哭泣求饶。

“啊……太大了，慢点……哼啊啊啊……就是那里，用力操我，快！”Clark嘴里乱七八糟地叫着自己也不理解的词句，后穴迎来了期待已久的大力抽插。睡前的温柔性爱虽然也很棒，但Bruce在床上的强势粗蛮是他的魅力之一，他永远不想错过这个——粗大的肉棒猛烈地进出着，将才歇了数小时的幽穴重新肏开，每一次的进攻都仿佛要把Clark钉死在床上似的狠狠捣至深处。

快感的累积如层浪般越叠越高，很快就到达了顶点。Clark快速抚撸着自己被夹在中间的阳具，几乎与Bruce达到了高潮。大量微凉的“牛奶”打在了他的肠壁上，让他发出了一声满足的呜咽。

 

在Bruce的协助下，他们稍微做了一些事后清理工作。此时已经是凌晨四点多了，躺在床上的Bruce从后抱住Clark，亲了亲他的颈侧，喃喃说了句“晚安，吾爱”。

Clark闭上眼睛，静静地等了一段时间，直到确定Bruce陷入沉睡，才轻轻推开他环在自己身上的手臂，悄悄地下了床。

疯狂的性爱消耗了他不少体力。但他还有必须要做的事情。


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lex的闪亮光头

Chapter 3

Clark歪着头，怔怔地看着手里的牙刷，刷毛上沾着一点红丝。手臂举高又垂下，想了想，还是将刷头放到感应式水龙头下，任由流水把其冲洗干净。

他抬头，凝望着镜中的自己。没有被藏在老土眼镜后的蓝眸明亮，几缕卷发落在额前，五官俊俏，下巴光滑。他目不转睛，仿佛首次认识这个朝气勃勃的男人。

“按照合约，你应该痴痴看着的对象是你的男朋友，而不是你的镜子。”睡眼惺忪的韦恩总裁光裸上身，只穿着睡裤靠在盥洗室入口，懒洋洋地打了个呵欠。

“按照合约，我的乙方应该是一个全天候英俊迷人天凉王破的总裁，而不是一个早上永远睡不醒的老男人。”Clark微笑着朝他挑眉。

“是吗？我现在对你来说是老男人了？昨晚是哪个童子军缠着老男人不放说要daddy用力干我呢？”Bruce走进去——不消说，这是一个塞进五个大男人都不会显得狭窄的盥洗室——亲昵地捏了捏他的脸颊。他的灰蓝色眼睛半阖，任由头发乱糟糟的竖立着，似乎仍然不太清醒。

事实上，如果没有什么非办不可的要事，他可以维持这种半睡半醒的梦游状态一整个上午，直至灌下满满一杯Alfred所泡的黑咖啡。

“此一时彼一时，今天你只是一个不用上班的、讨人厌的老男人啦。”

Clark伸手替Bruce理顺了鬓角几根灰白的发丝，指尖留恋地抚过他下巴细密的胡渣。他俩已经在这个大庄园里甜甜蜜蜜地宅了三天，除了偶尔Clark去Alfred的厨房帮忙，或者去跟韦恩家小一辈一起玩一个名为《Injustice》的格斗游戏，而Bruce去处理一些公司的急务，剩余时间他们都是形影不离地粘在一起秀恩爱。对于此等毫无人性虐单身狗的行径，除了Alfred乐观其成外，养子们在假期的最后一天离开前都对他们的养父表达了强烈的抗议。

Bruce故意嘟囔道：“老天，要是早十年遇到这个男孩，我就把他绑在床上，不许他上学也不许他上班——”

“好啦好啦，别再像个唠唠叨叨的老头子了，赶紧洗漱还来得及赶在男孩出门前一起吃个早餐。”

“所以我又成了老头子了——”后续的抱怨被合上的玻璃门隔绝了。门外的Clark哈哈大笑。作为假期后上班的第一天，这样的开始令他神清气爽。

 

早上九点正，乘坐大都会哥谭特快列车回到自己城市的小记者准时踏入了星球日报的大门。Bruce提议驾车送他过来，但考虑到两个城市之间的通勤者车龙，乘搭特快列车是个明智得多的选择。

至于Bruce另一个有关直升机的提议，拜托，光天化日众目睽睽之下飞越两个城市？想都别想，Clark很满意自己的小记者身份，完全不希望被汹涌而至的狗仔包围追问有关哥谭少爷的新恋情。

“嘿，Jimmy！假期怎么样？”Clark走入办公室，跟迎面而来的摄影师打了个招呼。

“简直棒透了！对了Clark，能麻烦你帮我把这放回架子上吗？Lois让我赶紧过去跟她汇合。”Jimmy把两本杂志塞到Clark怀里，还没等他反应过来就跑远了。

“好的，举手之劳而已。”Clark说道，耸了耸肩。他一边往自己的座位上走，一边随手翻了翻杂志的内页。这些杂志都是最新的期刊，放在办公室后面的架子上供大家翻阅的，内容涵盖政治、经济、娱乐等，五花八门。Clark决定在还回去之前看看有没有什么有趣的内容。

Clark是星球日报的记者，虽然因为资历和经验的关系，暂时还只是负责撰写体育版无关痛痒的报道，薪水也只够糊口，但他热爱且享受这一份工作。这一点对大多数人来说，已经非常不易了。

“Mr Kent早啊，你在看Lex Luthor的专访吗？”Clark刚坐下，旁边的女工读生便探头过来问。

“Jobie你也早，叫我Clark就好了。”Clark笑着朝她点了点头，把杂志往她的方向推了推。“我随便看看而已，你感兴趣的话先给你吧。”

“谢谢您，Clark！您人真好！”Jobie兴奋得尖叫了一声，高兴得几乎跳起来。“不怕您见笑，我其实是LL先生的粉丝，我很多朋友都超级迷他的！一个热爱演艺事业的富二代影帝，又年轻又帅又有钱，热衷慈善，演技还这么好！简直是十全十美！”说到自己的偶像，年轻工读生开始滔滔不绝起来。Clark表面上彬彬有礼地聆听着，实则瞧着杂志封面Lex Luthor那油光发亮的秃头，纳闷得不得了。

现在光头也是一种吸引粉丝的潮流了吗？

就在Clark恍神的时候，Jobie已经如数家珍地把影帝Lex的优点和获得的荣誉讲了一遍，最后才说到Clark刚刚让出来的这本杂志。“LL先生还凭着他在娱乐圈和慈善上的成就当上了今年的年度风云人物，独占整个封面！杂志一出来就脱销了，我假期跑了好多店都没买着，幸好公司里还有一本！”

“年度风云人物？”Clark捕捉到了这个关键词。

“嗯，根据年度世界影响力排的啊，你不可能不知道这个奖吧？”Jobie疑惑地看着Clark，这是个在行内享负盛名的评比，身为新闻从业员的Clark没有理由会不清楚。“去年拿到这个奖的是哥谭的大亨Bruce Wayne，不过他主要的成就在商业和社区建设方面，很少接受传媒采访，这几年几乎都要隐居起来了，所以粉丝的数目远远比不上咱们的LL先生。”

“是这样……啊。”Clark心不在焉地点点头。“可是他比LL先生英俊啊。”他并不觉得自己有任何主观偏好。

“你觉得他吸引？他已经快四十多岁了，还有数不清那么多的养子，等着分他的家产。怎么看都是LL先生和他的光头比较棒啊。”可惜Jobie也不觉得自己有任何主观偏好。

“好吧，也许是韦恩的头发太多了。”Clark不想跟小女孩争论自己的男朋友到底是否吸引，草草地结束了话题。待Jobie捧着书离开后，Clark掏出手机，给署名B的联络人发了个讯息：

——温馨提示：千万注意护发，不然会发生很可怕的事情。

等了几分钟，没有回复，很可能是去睡回笼觉了，讨人厌的不用上早班的土豪。Clark又看了看自己没头没脑的这么一句讯息，不禁失笑。

他起身去把第二本杂志放回架子上，全心投入工作。  
几分钟后，被放在办公桌上的手机震动了一下，Clark低头阅读亮起的屏幕。

——今晚。大都会韦恩大厦。独家专访。由没有秃头危机的韦恩先生提供。有记者感兴趣吗？


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在顶层可以做的事情

Ch4 

当Clark下班离开星球日报总部时，他猜想他将要面对的是读作独家专访写作独家约会的甜蜜晚上，也许还能从高耸入云的韦恩大厦顶楼观赏一番大都会的灿烂夜景。

其实他的猜想与现实相去不远。

“独家”是没错的，顶层的秘书和其他工作人员都被Bruce早早遣散了，宽敞得令人怀疑大都会地价是不是降了几个零的总裁办公室内，只有Bruce和他的记者两个人在。

“约会”二字也精准地描述了现实。Bruce没有开灯，只是点燃了几个角落的烛台，微微摇晃的浅黄火光渲染出缱绻的情怀。

“灿烂夜景”更是说得对极了。从大片的落地玻璃望出去，大都会的繁华晚灯如同星海倾倒，闪烁生辉，一览无余。

Clark唯一错估的，大概就是这晚上“甜蜜”的程度。他可没有幻想过自己会跪趴在落地玻璃前，老套的条纹衬衫被撕了下来垫在地上，全身光溜溜的只剩下歪歪斜斜挂在脖子上的领带。

噢他是不是说漏了最重要的一项。

他正，犹如发情的母狗般，被从后头，插入。

Clark的上半身趴在衬衫上，双手撑着地板，下半身却高高抬起，窗外的点点灯光洒在色泽匀称的后背上，随着他们的动作而摇晃。他从尾椎到背肌下到肩骨被压出了极其漂亮的流畅线条。两处浅浅的腰窝是难以言喻的性感动人，上面依稀的水迹是恶质的老男人故意涂抹的前液。饱满雪白的两股上犹有被男人大力揉捏的痕迹，而中间湿漉漉的秘花遭全然撑开，男人凶猛的巨物快速地进出着，发出噗唧的淫荡声响。每一次的深入都狠狠刮过Clark敏感的酥处，到达似乎要直达心脏的内里，退出的时候又牵扯出深红的薄膜和打成泡沫的润滑剂。

Bruce身上的铁灰色西装三件套仍然衣冠不乱，只是解开了裤头拉链，与小记者的狼狈形成了强烈的对比。“大都会记者深宵采访，惨遭哥谭总裁潜规则。这个标题怎么样？”他一边按着Clark的后背肏弄，一边压低声线问道。

被肏熟的小记者浑身一颤，嘴里溢出犹如哭泣的喘息声，心里暗骂这个狡猾的老男人，明知道Clark最无法抵抗他那沧桑沙哑的声音，每次都要拿这个折磨他。就这么听着Bruce说些调情的下流话，都能使Clark兴奋得射出来。

“哈……啊……B……Bruce，我要射——”

“不，不要射，我的小记者，等等我好么。”Bruce的气息也乱了，他停下了活塞运动，一手扯掉自己呈现完美温莎结的深蓝长领带，不顾细钻领带夹跌落地面的清脆声响，将领带环着Clark几欲爆发的阳具密密实实地缠住。

“不许自己解开。”

Clark被他突如其来的动作噎出一声充满遗憾的痛吟，回头怨恨地盯向罪魁祸首。“B，不要这么残忍。”

“职业操守，我的好记者。”Bruce将他上半身拉起，就着相连的姿势推至窗前，下身再度埋头苦干起来。“要让访问对象满意，才能拿到你想要的新闻。”他噬咬着他敏感的耳垂，嘴唇贴着耳蜗道。

“混……蛋……”Clark断断续续地呻吟着，一直被忽略的乳头被压在冰凉的玻璃上，激成了两点尖尖。尽管室内开着暖气，他嘴里呵出的热气还是在玻璃上形成了浅浅的白雾，迷蒙了窗外的景色。隐秘的幽穴已经被男人持续的强力撞击击溃，敞开了脆弱的花心，任由Bruce一下下的顶弄，挤出更多的液体。

“可惜这里没有哥谭的高空监察艇，不然你被肏干的淫荡模样就可以被拍摄下来，说不定还能上全国新闻直播。”Bruce口里这么说，心里却清楚自己不会让任何一人看到此刻春光。

被快感侵袭了神智的Clark根本没听清他在说什么混账话。前方想要喷射的欲望已接近疼痛，肠道也仿佛快要被猛烈的抽插摩擦起火。终于，在一下凶猛至极的深插后，Bruce的肉棒抖动着射了几股，稍微退出后顶着Clark的前列腺激射出余下的分量。与此同时，Bruce解开了Clark茎物上的领带，富有技巧地撸动了几下，Clark便痛痛快快地射了出来。

 

双双抵达高潮后，两人都有点疲倦。Bruce见不着片楼的Clark软瘫在地上，怕他呆久了容易着凉，连忙脱了西装外套披他身上，想把他抱入休息室的大床上——是的，土豪总裁的办公室当然有独立的休息室和king size的大床，这是标配——但Clark拒绝了。虽然他知道Bruce十分强壮，但自己身上的肌肉分量也不容小觑，他可不想害得老男人闪了腰。

被轻视了的韦恩先生感觉有些微妙，但他注视着Clark只披着一个略大的西装外套，露出两条修长健美的大腿，一拐一拐地往休息室走，屁股里还含着他的精液，所有的不满顿时不翼而飞。

Clark率先趴在床上，待Bruce也躺了下来后，便一股脑滚进了他怀里。Bruce拉过软绵绵的被子，将彼此包覆住。两人都没有睡着，静静地享受着这一刻的相处。

“Bruce？”Clark突然道。

“嗯？”Bruce发出一个鼻音。

“你听说了吗，今年某权威杂志的年度风云人物是Lex Luthor。”

Bruce有些愕然。“你确定这是一场棒透了的性爱后应该讨论的话题？”

“什么？额，对不起，Bruce，我不知道我不应该  
——”Clark猛然意识到自己干了一件非常煞风景的事。

“不，Clark，我们可以讨论任何你感兴趣的话题。”Bruce连忙把Clark的注意力拉回来，努力回忆自己对话题中男人的印象。“Lex Luthor今年的几部电影都很卖座，杂志评比的时候应该是把对粉丝的影响力也算进去了。他家的生意也做得不错，韦恩企业和他们在一些项目偶尔会合作，所以我才会出席LexCorp举办的宴会上，也才有机会认识你。”

“是的，我还记得那次晚会，图书馆开幕典礼。你觉得他的为人怎么样？”Clark问他。

Bruce想了想，不太确定Clark想要表达什么，有些保守地答道：“比较浮夸，有很多疯狂的创意，但称不上什么坏人。”

Clark工作的时候偷偷上网做了些资料搜集，对影帝Lex Luthor的生平多了不少了解。“可是，不知道为什么，我感觉他好得有点难以置信。”

“你那敏锐的记者触觉告诉你，此事别有蹊跷？”Bruce半开玩笑道。

Clark却曲起手肘，抬头很认真地回道：“我只是觉得，这样的Lex Luthor不太真实。我觉得他不止是在人们面前表现出来的这样，他还有更多，不是好的一面。”

成熟沉稳的灰蓝与清澈透亮的蔚蓝脉脉对视。

“我还知道，Bruce你，也不止是在人们面前表现出来的这样。你还有更多，而我指的是好的一面。”

Bruce完完全全地愣住了，他没有预料到Clark会说出这样的话，朴素笨拙的情话。更重要的是，他能看出Clark是真心诚意的。

“而你，是最好的。”沉默半响后，Bruce终于答出一个出自肺腑的答案，低头吻住了Clark的嘴唇，把所有难以言传的爱意透过交缠的唇舌传达。Clark被亲得眩晕，嘴唇发红。

“说起来，总裁大人，说好的独家新闻呢？”他笑着碰了碰Bruce的臂膀。

“韦恩先生的新男友身份，如何？”Bruce随口答道。

“嘿，我的屁股可是足足被潜规则了一个多小时，现在还在疼呢。我要求一个更有诚意的消息，极度机密，我不知道的，Google上面也找不到的那种。”

Bruce装作沉思，说：“那，有关哥谭神秘的黑夜骑士的消息，如何？”

“什么？！”

“我是说，那个黑夜骑士，蝙蝠侠。”Bruce笑道：“他是我最喜欢的漫画角色。我保证这个消息极度机密，连Alfred都不知道，他以为我更喜欢灰幽灵。但蝙蝠侠才是最酷的。”


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark生病了。

Chapter 5

Clark生病了。

与前天晚上的顶层欢爱无关，他纯粹是倒霉，被旅行归来的同事传染了流感。午休的时候已经有些昏昏沉沉，要不是Lois喊了一声，差点儿就嘴里含着面包睡着了。Perry见他面色实在差劲，一边威胁要撸了他的工作，一边大手一挥，赏他提早告退求医。在Lois忧心忡忡的目送下，他拎着提包，迷迷糊糊地走出头顶圆球的大厦。在街口矗立了一会儿，才一步三晃地招了计程车。

急症室的等候间永远这么熙熙攘攘。Clark脑袋一片空白地盯着跳动着轮候号码的显示牌，四周的喧哗声和消毒水的气味感觉陌生，却不令他厌烦，反而有点隐隐的新奇。外套内衬突然传来细微的震动感，隔了一会儿，又震了震。Clark愣了片刻，才慢腾腾掏出手机。

Lois：抱歉三个稿子死线逼近，不能陪你去医院。医生怎么说？取了药早些回家休息，记得喊你男朋友来照顾你。

Lois真是一个很棒的朋友。Clark一边想，一边回了信息让她安心工作。

Bruce：想念你的完美男朋友吗？他正一个人在哥谭，非常孤单。

尽管依然感觉头重脚轻，Clark还是忍不住为这浮夸又别扭的Brucie风格勾动嘴角，眯着眼睛敲下回复。

Clark：并不想念，毕竟他十个小时前还躺在我床上赖床，把我的床单弄得一团糟。不过为了表现礼貌，我会说有一点点想。

Bruce：纯朴童子军的礼貌真让我感动。工作顺利？ 

Bruce放下手里看了半天都没看进脑子里的业务计划书，愤愤不平地想着高薪请那么多精英回来不是应该负责搞定这些麻烦事好让老板能专心谈恋爱吗？

脑子里一把神似Alfred的声音回道：就算你愿意当个无所事事谈恋爱的败家子，热爱工作的Mr Kent也不可能罢工陪你胡闹。就算是对你而言，要一个人谈恋爱还是有点困难的，对吧？

Bruce从手边的小银盘里拿起最后一块小甜品，喀一声咬断了脑海里的妄想。手机屏幕亮了起来，Clark回短信的速度比往常快，似乎并没有沉醉在工作里。Bruce低头阅读，眉头皱了起来。

Clark：不太好，我早退了没把稿子写完。

Bruce：早退？发生什么事了？

Clark没有再回复。

Bruce直接拨了电话过去，连续几次都没人接听，后来更直接打不通。直至Alfred安排的直升机从韦恩庄园天台的直升机坪紧急起飞，发出巨大的声浪，他才联系上Lois，从她口中得知恋人的去向。稍一推测，便知多半是某个病得傻乎乎的家伙在医院里将电话调成静音，前一晚又忘记了充电——因为他俩一晚上都非常“忙碌”。

半个小时后，焦急忧虑的Wayne总裁来到了Clark在大都会租住的小公寓门口。守株待兔了十来分钟后，Clark才姗姗来迟地出现，手里还捏着医生处方的几包药。

“你怎么突然来——”Clark的话还没说完就被打断。“不是说自己身体很好，从来不会生病的吗？身体不舒服怎么不早些告诉我？”Bruce一手扶住他的手臂，低下头以额头碰了碰Clark涨红的前额和两颊，感受他皮肤的热度。

有点微热，但不是烧得很严重。

“别担心，只是一点儿发热，睡一觉就没事了。”Clark感觉到拥抱着自己的高大身躯非常紧张僵硬，知道这个人匆匆赶回来肯定是担心得很，不由为他的大惊小怪有点感动又有点好笑，拍了拍他的肩膀。“先放开我，让我开门，不然被邻居发现你就得上今晚上的小报了。”

Bruce抢过他的钥匙，一边替他开门一边问道：“话说到一半就不见了人，我能不担心吗？医生怎么说？”

Clark“啊”了一声，这才想起护士喊他进去见医生之前，自己正在跟Bruce发信息。“医生就说我被传染了感冒，吃两天药就没事。你给我打个电话不就好了，早上才回的哥谭又赶回来，来回折腾不累吗？”

“你手机没充电吧？”Bruce话音落下的同时，Clark掏出手机，果然已经黑屏。明白自己的粗心大意让别人担心了，Clark面露歉意，正想要说话，Bruce阻止了他：“好了好了，别纠结这个了，快把药吃了，好好睡一觉吧。”

再纠结下去，就很容易想起到底是谁缠着你让你“忙碌”得忘记给手机充电了。

Clark不晓得Bruce的小心思，他的头晕也的确越来越严重，没法再思考什么了，只能呆呆地坐着，等Bruce替他倒了水数了药丸，乖乖灌下去后又被推着往房间走。

大概是从来没有照顾别人的经验，Bruce的动作有点笨拙，幸好晕得懵头的Clark犹如木偶任他摆布，这才顺利换上了睡衣。Clark闭上眼睛，在Bruce扶他上床躺好之前，就已经睡着了。

 

在病毒和药力的双重影响下，Clark沉沉睡了一个下午，醒来时房里黑漆漆的，身上严严实实地盖着被子。“Bruce？你在吗？”Clark喊道，一开口才发现自己的嗓子干涩得可怕。

“我的睡美人醒了。感觉好点了吗？”旁边突然响起的声音让Clark吓了一跳，这个人居然一直在黑暗里守候着他。

“头不怎么晕了……”他老实道，听见床单悉悉索索的声音，感觉Bruce靠近后伸手摸了摸他的额头，随即掌心熟悉的温度覆盖了他的眼睛。

“应该退烧了……”Bruce仿佛自言自语道，依然掩着Clark的眼睛，探过身去按下床头的房灯开关。明晃晃的白光照亮了房间，Bruce又等了几秒，确定Clark适应光度后才移开手。

Clark一脸懵懂地看着Bruce，几缕卷发调皮地散落额前，蔚蓝如海的眼眸里只倒映着他一个人。

Bruce心跳乱了一拍——谁还会相信在遇见这个大都会男孩前他还是个不会被轻易诱惑的情场老手？——起身去给他的“男孩”倒了杯水，还拿了条毛巾给他擦汗。

“想要先洗澡，还是先吃点东西？”Bruce问他。

“我不知道你还会厨艺。”Clark惊讶地睁大了眼睛。

“虽然很想告诉你我还有很多你不知道的技艺，但我要承认这次得到了来自Alfred的一点小帮助。饿了吗？”

Bruce卷起了高级衬衫的衣袖，露出肌肉分明的手臂，将拭过汗水的毛巾掷于旁边的矮桌。他的打扮气质无一不与这狭隘廉价的公寓格格不入，看在Clark眼里却是无比和谐。Clark的好转似乎令Bruce心情愉悦，平日里的犀利棱角都成了稀微的笑意，触手可及。

Clark摇头，想在这缱绻温柔的氛围里多停留一会儿。眷恋的神情让Bruce看得心动，低头想去亲他，却遭到推拒。

“你想被我传染吗？”Clark瞪他。

Bruce顿了顿，轻柔的亲吻改为落在了Clark的鼻尖。Clark手上用劲，又把他推开了。

“喜欢蝙蝠侠的Wayne总裁，你想要知道一个关于Clark Kent的秘密吗？”Clark认真问道。


	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我是超人。”

Chapter 6

Bruce Wayne或者已经远离哥谭歌舞场和绯闻小报，但当他有意时依然可以俘虏所有年龄层女性的芳心。Clark悄悄走到厨房前，透过门缝窥见Bruce正一边与Martha谈笑风生，一边帮她摘菜，高大伟岸的身板占据了小厨房大半有限的空间。Martha再一次因为他的妙语如珠而咯咯发笑，没有一点因为他的碍手碍脚而生气的意思，笑眯眯地从容指使着一个亿万富翁干活。

“这不公平。”Clark这么想着。Martha经常因为嫌弃他笨手笨脚而赶他出厨房，却乐意接受Bruce的帮（倒）忙，明明Mr Wayne才是厨艺上十窍通了九窍的人。

在这一点上Jonathan跟Martha的立场接近，就在进厨房之前Bruce刚花了一个小时替他们修好了一部老爷爷年纪的发电机——对一个总裁而言堪称奇迹的成就。

Kent夫妇的好客远近驰名，这样的行径实在很容易令人觉得他俩在故意为难，或者说考验儿子的男朋友，毕竟Bruce Wayne的年纪、财富和他年轻时的风流名声都为他俩的关系蒙上了阴霾。

Bruce敏锐地察觉了Clark正在偷看他们，在Martha转过头看烤箱时间的时候，似笑非笑地朝他挑了挑眉毛。

Clark回以一个轻佻的眨眼，两人就像高中生一样在父母眼皮子底下眉来眼去，不一会儿就憋不出笑了出来。

Clark心里清楚，爸爸妈妈这么做是因为理解和接纳。

理解儿子的选择，接纳他喜欢的人。

Clark从心底感激他们，再没有比他们更好的家人了。

 

饭厅的壁炉噼叭燃烧，温暖着这个家庭。Martha再一次突破了自己，晚饭的菜色比以往更丰盛美味。几个男人大快朵颐的同时不忘把她盛赞一番，但他们频频添菜的行为才是真正让她心满意足。Jonathan咕噜咕噜喝着啤酒，给Bruce讲述他们最新种植的玉米种子。Clark本来很肯定Bruce对于这方面所知甚少，但他恰到好处的点头和回应刷新了Clark的认知。

Clark咀嚼着一块细嫩的鸡肉，思绪不禁又回到了几天前的公寓里，他和Bruce挤在一张小小的床上进行的对话。

“我是超人。”

Bruce替他按摩颈椎的手停下动作，但暖和坚定的手掌依然贴着他的后颈。Clark微微昂首，看着男人写着疑惑的眉目。

从未告诉过别人的话，就这么轻易地说出了口。或者是因为此刻使他心神动摇有了坦白的冲动，或者是因为心底，他从未怀疑Bruce不能接受他另一个身份。

一个无所不能，努力帮助别人的身份。

他坦白了自己的身世，讲述了当初是怎样发现自己的力量，又是怎样开始下定决心救助有需要的人，还有社会上针对超人的两极舆论。他讲了很久很久，讲到自己都困了。Bruce也从一开始以为他在开玩笑，到神色逐渐凝重，到最近紧紧地抱住了他。

“——所以，这就是所有了。”

“你这个秘密，和我的相比可不算是等价交换。”Bruce说话时温热的吐息洒在Clark的耳畔，然后便陷入了沉思。

在Clark以前的想象里，他会像等候法官宣判的犯人般战战兢兢。

但他没有。

因为他不是犯人，向别人伸出援手并不是错的，听若罔闻才会使他内疚。

Bruce也不是法官，他会明白Clark的所作所为。

莫名的信任消除了Clark的紧张，他睡意朦胧地等候着，等Bruce说诸如“原来超人也会生病”的调侃，或者是“终于明白为什么你以前总是让我用力点不用担心你受伤”的下流话。

但他说：“你困了。睡吧，my boy。就算是超人，也得好好养病才能痊愈。一切有我在。”

 

晚饭过后，Martha建议Bruce和Clark出去散散步，享受一下乡间微凉的晚风。对于这体贴的提议，他们自是从善如流，并着肩，沿着小路悠哉游哉地漫步。

美好的一天，美好的结束。Clark望向平坦广阔的农田，超级视力能让他看到更常人更远的尽头。他突然停下了脚步。

“怎么了？”Bruce随之停下，不解地看着他。

“你刚刚说……”

“我说，你的父母是很棒的人，等我的父母环游世界的旅程结束，我很期待让你们见面。”Bruce皱眉，Clark这反应有些不对劲，是自己太冒进了吗？但自从Clark坦白自己的身份后，本就亲近的两人更形亲密，Clark更率先邀请Bruce来他的家乡小住几天。

“我…我也很期待。”Clark顿了顿，强忍着泪意道，几乎不敢抬头去看Bruce的表情。拉奥在上啊，他早该想到了，他早该明白，还会有什么原因呢？

还会有什么原因，Bruce Wayne不是蝙蝠侠，从来都不是呢？

“听着，Clark，”Bruce的语气变得非常认真，执起Clark的双手。漫天的星光映在他深邃的眼里，月色勾勒出他那英俊成熟的轮廓。“我们同意要在一起的那天，我说的每一句话都是发自真心，至今也没有改变——”

“——我曾经迷失过，曾经做过很多错事，但如果说我这四十多年的人生有什么是我确信正确且值得为之坚持到底的话，那就是你，只有你，Clark Kent。”

Bruce一字不差地重复了当日的话，那些Clark曾经以为不过是虚幻的情话。

“我不想你有任何的误会。我来见你的父母，我希望你和我的父母会面，是因为我爱你，Clark，我想要和你一起白头。”

“我……”Clark咽哽了，清澄的蓝眸里泛起水光，喉咙里沉甸甸得让他说不出话来。他很想说我也爱你，Bruce，我也非常非常爱你，想和你一直在一起，白头偕老。

但他不能。

“嘘，不要哭。”Bruce替他拭泪，努力不要表现出自己的失望。“没事的，我们不急，我们还有很多的时间。”

“不，你不懂。”Clark深吸一口气，告诉自己我是超人，我能说出来，我必须得告诉他。我不能再自欺欺人了。

“我这一生都渴望着双全其美，渴望我能用氪星给予我的钢铁之躯，拯救所有人；渴望我在某些时候，也能脆弱柔软如你们，如同每一个的人类。”

他的声线逐渐破碎。

“但我更渴望的，我最渴望的，是能有一人爱我。他爱我，因为我是Clark Kent，因为我是Kal-El，因为是我。”

Bruce依然迷惑于这对话的走向，但现在最重要的是安抚Clark激动的情绪。“Clark，相信我，我真的爱你。”

“我相信你。”Clark展露了一个比流泪更痛苦的笑容，四周的景色犹如被撕碎的画布般徐徐裂来。“但这不是真的，这一切都不是真的。这只是我想要的世界，我会流血生病，我的爸爸还在，我有你，完美幸福的你，没有遭遇命运磨砺的你，没有失去亲人，也不曾面对罪恶。”

“这样不好吗？你不喜欢这样的生活，这样的我吗？”Bruce双臂搂住了他，用力得仿佛想要将他融进自己的怀里。

“你不知道我有多喜欢。”黑色天空破碎成万千碎片，无数星光犹如微尘洒落。尽管已经是泪流满面，Clark颤抖着继续道：“但我忘记不了，还有一个你，一个比你不幸的你，用苦痛打磨出来的黑暗骑士。那不是我喜欢的现实，但那里有真正的你。”

Bruce无法再听下去了，他垂下了眼帘，低头品尝着Clark唇上苦涩的泪水。

他几乎要相信，再次睁眼的时候，Clark依然会在他的怀抱里，永远不会离去。


	7. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 非常美好的事情

外人通常以为正义联盟的英雄们的生活十分刺激，毕竟他们天天都在拯救世界。但老实说，这日子过久了就会发现挺单调的，日常不外乎是拳打外星入侵者，脚踢本土大恶人，顺便救救灾灭灭火之类，间或受点伤，任务过后被唠叨唠叨战损。

所以超人在对抗反派的时候被一道效果不明的魔法击中，也不是什么值得意外的事情，对吧？更何况他虽然秒躺，但紧急送回瞭望塔后，Zatanna很快便救醒了他。

超人的负魔抗零闪避早就不是新闻了，大家见惯不怪，连蝙蝠侠也只是在松了一口气后循例骂了他一顿，苏醒后的超人也只能乖乖受着。目睹全程的神奇女侠倒心生诧异，通常好心肠的超人会因为战场倒下了为同辈带来麻烦而懊恼，但这次超人的心情却挺好，眼神愉悦，唇角弯弯。

“中了那个魔法，令你开心？”神奇女侠问他。

超人想了想，道：“记不清了，就隐约觉得像是做梦一样，经历了一些很棒的很不可思议的事情。”

神奇女侠说：“那一定是，非常美好的一个梦吧。”

END


End file.
